Others have technology directed toward amine-terminated ethylene oxide (EO) tetrahydrofuran (THF) block copolymers, or block polyetheramines, prepared by ammonia displacement of terminal chlorine groups on block α,ω-dichloro polyalkylene oxide. However, that technology has significant disadvantages in that the preparation uses expensive reagents in the chlorination reaction, creates a chlorinated feed material and produces HCl as a by-product, which requires special handling, process equipment made from expensive materials of construction, and special treatment steps for by-product disposal. The technology also includes use of polyetheramines in the formation of block copolymers with adipic acid and hexamethylenediamine and the subsequent formation of polyamide fibers.
Other technologies mention the presence of greater than 3% secondary amine end groups in the copolymer for fiber applications.
Yet another technology relates to a poly(oxybutylene)poly(oxyethylene) diamine compound, as well as a use for the same as an additive to transportation motor fuels. Under some conditions, the use of 1,2-butylene oxide as a starting material can provide a branched segment in the co-polymer backbone after the amination step.
There remains a need for technology that overcomes and/or provides other advantages not present in previously disclosed technologies.